Exodus: Live the Name
by inkedalpha
Summary: Kyle and his twin brother live in a new era that is being overrun by the Foot Empire, after the legendary mutant heroes were defeated 40 years ago. With both boys losing their uncle from a notorious gang, they find themselves choosing to join the Foot with the rest of the children under Shredder's clutches. Seeing how gruesome his heart really is, Kyle escapes and betrays his twin.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like waking up every morning was becoming much harder than the previous times, even more so with much of the sirens from the force vehicles bolting passed the apartment. Below the apartment was still quiet and empty, the alarm clock flashing "eight o'clock a.m.", about the time my uncle is supposed to be downstairs to open up the antique shop. Another day to try and at least make one hundred bucks or so for the day; enough to "pay up", and the rest to buy some groceries that we desperately need.

Rubbing my tired eyes, I had forced myself out of bed, only to flinch a little once my bare feet made contact with the cold wooden floor, though I then shoved the cold sensation away, and lazily went over to the bathroom inside the hall. As I came towards the entrance of the lid up bathroom, I noticed my oldest twin brother leaning forward over the sink; eyes piercing towards his reflection as he overlooked inside his mouth where his two fingers were at. His index finger circled around the back side of his left mouth, a low grunt escaped from his throat, as he then took his finger out to reveal saliva and blood all around. The sight of it made me cringe and tug at my boxers. I walked over to him, placing a gentle cold hand over his bare shoulder. He moved his gaze towards me, swallowing a bit as he made a face from tasting his own blood going down his throat.

"Bit myself again in my sleep" he began, "it's that stupid sharp back tooth that keeps biting that same area when I grind my teeth".

"I'd just put a warm wet paper-towel between it, if I were you. I'm pretty sure uncle Shin hasn't forgotten about the medicine".

"The money's going towards that stupid gang. You should know that already Ky".

Of course, the only excuse Judas would have every time I would mention this type of situation. The thought of the gang planted a disgusted expression over my pale face; the Purple Dragons were never a big threat to many citizens of New York before, though ever since a "new era" had begun back about three years ago, the gang had become more notorious than the last. With their new leader, the gang had become stronger and enough of a reason to call it a curfew at nine pm, though are practically the empire's enemy since the Purple Dragons are the ones stealing most of our hard-earned money from their own kind, along with causing such chaos around local areas in the city and around the border.

My body was slightly shoved by Judas, his mouth filled with water as he gargled for a second before spitting into the sink. "Better hurry up, we can't miss the bus this time".

"R-right—"I stuttered oddly, receiving a shuffle over my shaggy brown hair, before Judas then walked out to finish getting ready for school. Out of all other things, the Foot Empire still ordered for human children to go to school.

...

"Come on Ky, we're going to be late!" Judas yelled from the other side of the antique shop, passing by our uncle that was reading his daily newspaper behind the counter, as Judas then bolted out of the door to try and catch the bus that was already outside.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Almost losing my balance, I quickly reached to the side of the wall to grab my school bag, and was about to run towards the door before getting stopped by my uncle; his hand quickly tugging at the shoulder of my sweater, giving me a blank look before reaching over to grab my wrist, and lightly punched his small black metal cube over my wrist. A whispering hiss escaped me; my eyes looked up to my uncle with concern before placing a hand over the tiny dot that was forming just a small pinch of blood from the punch.

"There are at least twenty-dollars in that chip for groceries" uncle Shin began, his voice low and groggy. He then handed me a smaller black metal cube, and closed my hand over it, "after school, give this to Miss Helen around the block..."

"What for?"

"Miss Helen is becoming—sick, just give her the cube. Oh, and make sure Judas does not know about this." Uncle Shin then brought up his wrinkly old hand, and made a shooing gesture towards the door, "hurry now, before you miss the bus." With that, I nodded to him, and placed the cube into my pocket before then running out of the shop, and towards the area where the school bus was still at. Luckily, I was able to reach the bus while the other children were in line waiting to step inside the vehicle. Judas looked at me, a suspicious expression on his face as he turned to look forward.

"What took you?"

"Uncle Shin was just giving me money for groceries after school" I replied, not mentioning anything about the rest of the money for Miss Helen. The thought of her being sick made me pity her; poor woman, she's becoming so close to being evicted from her apartment, there was no telling as to how she'll be able to work if she's sick enough to worry uncle Shin. Hell, she could barely create any strength, after the Foot force had to take her daughter away for certain reasons. Judas, on the other hand, could care less if Miss Helen, or anyone else out of the family for the matter, was sick or not; he hated the fact that we weren't saving enough money for ourselves, since uncle Shin would always try and sneak some money into other people's pockets just to help them out. To his perspective, even the poor were like those deformed creatures, "those creatures were once poor, that's how it begins" he would say.

"Cover it up then" Judas responded, "Those strangers are like wild dogs, they can smell what they're looking for, and will try to steal your wrist".

Mentally noting that, I watched the three kids in front of Judas hop onto the bus, my gaze turning to the side to notice a limping woman in somewhat raggedy clothes, a brown tapestry draped over her head and body; her face not revealing. It seemed as if the strange woman knew that I was staring, as she turned her gaze towards me; our eyes locked onto each other as the hairs from the back of my neck rose up. Silence filled my head, I couldn't stop staring at her, noticing her shoulders suddenly relax as she brought up her left hand, and slowly waved at me. I waved back, eyes widening once I noticed something disturbing about her; her hand—there was no skin to be seen, nothing but some dry blood and pale brown scales. The woman noticed my change in expression, seeing how her disfigured hand was revealed as she quickly hid her hand into the tapestry, and turned her back on me to then limp away in silence; invisible to the rest of the citizens walking passed her. Jumping a bit from the quick honk by the bus driver, my mind came back into reality as I then made my legs move me into the bus to then sit next to my twin brother near the window. I stayed in silence, looking out the window once the bus started to move along the road. The vehicle was then passing by the limping woman, at that moment, I knew exactly the reason why uncle Shin had given me the cube as a secret—Miss Helen had become a mutant.


	2. Chapter 2

The thought of mutation continued to linger deep in my mind, screwing itself tightly until I can no longer forget about it. My eyes were glued over the blank notebook paper, planted perfectly over the wooden desk, it seemed quiet, yet the teacher was still speaking. The wooden pencil continuously spun around my fingers in a perfect balance, not once falling, as I went into deep thought about what I've seen this morning. Dimension X mutagen was practically banned in the nation, yet was now considered as a rare and pricy drug to every notorious gang all around—Miss Helen would never try and put her hands near such a chemical, especially on purpose. Once a person becomes a mutant, it was the end of their humanity; the Foot Empire knew well of this, thus preventing mutants from ever living amongst us humans, and exiling the many out of the 90-foot tall border. The Foot Empire considered mutants as uncontrollable beasts, wild animals that deserve to be away from humans. Some people consider this action a good thing, though a few believe that the Foot Empire is a bunch of bull, and actually enslaves the mutants—or even puts them to death. It worries me now to realize that Miss Helen is now a mutant, beginning to cover up entirely while going out in public, and hoping that she wouldn't get caught by the Foot force that lingers around some local areas. If they catch her, who knows what the force would do to her. Exile her completely?

"Mr. Kawabe" announced the teacher; my eyes blinked multiple times to get myself out of my trance, as I quickly looked up to see my teacher staring at me from across the room.

"Ma'am?"

"What exactly do you think is the reason of the Hamato clan's failure?"

The feeling of every pair of eyes staring deep into my soul made me feel off edge, waiting for me to say the correct answer, as I sat there thinking about it. I never liked hearing about the Hamato history, about the chaos that happened all those years ago between two different clans, about everything. The history of it all was brutal to me; it always made me feel sick. Stomaching it, I breathed out from my nostrils softly.

"…what more could they have lost during their battles?" I began, "one of them saw this, and began to neglect his clan, knowing well enough that the more they continued, the more they would lose—a friend, family, even the people. He knew that much of the chaos was their entire fault, and in order for it all to decrease was to just avoid the situation at hand. The clan kept the code of honor. The brother didn't accept the code, accept the fact that fighting back wouldn't stop the chaos, and eventually that's what made him fail—it's what made him lose the entire clan to the Empire…"

The entire class stayed quiet, I stayed quiet, not wanting to look at them all as they stared directly at me, including the teacher. "You sound like you pity them", said the teacher.

"I do" I responded bluntly, "those creatures had shed so much blood and strength just to keep our nation alive in the past, and look at us now. Our idea of hating and avoiding the unknown was what made that brother realize that we're not worth fighting for anymore. We never cared-"

"Stop" ordered the teacher, much of the young students' bodies were suddenly tensed, a few—including my brother—glared directly at me; disgusted by what I've just explained. The teacher looked away from me, blinking once as she looked at the many students in the classroom; her hands gripping each other over her abdomen. "No one should pity the ones that have abandoned us, that have continuously put the world at risk until we couldn't take it any longer. No one should pity those pests…no one."

The sound of the bell had rung loudly, the queue for the students to immediately get up from their seats and bolt towards the door for lunch and recess. I kept to myself, standing up to leave the room; a chill ran down my spine once I felt the hand of Judas lay over my shoulder. Looking up at him, I noticed his expression—he didn't look too happy. He never did.

...

During recess, the young students ranging from the 4th grade to the 7th grade were out and about in the large field, different groups playing different games; kickball, jump rope, basketball, even playful wrestling. Judas left me alone at the bench, and joined in with the group of kids wrestling each other. Judas was a good fighter, strong and quick to the point, and would sometimes even leave a kid holding their bloody nose. Fighting wasn't entirely a big problem to most of the adults on campus; to them, it was a way of showing who's the strongest. Practically something the Shredder would enjoy seeing.

"Hey Kawabe boy" said a familiar voice from behind. I wasn't thinking clearly as I turned myself around to respond to my name, everything had suddenly been thrown out of my mind once I realized that my face was suddenly punched; making my body tumble to the hot concrete. A groan escaped me; I could smell blood coming from my inner nostrils from the hard punch. Hovering over me was Brandon Kelper, practically one of the kids that's in my class—and was actually one of the students that glared at me in disgust after that tension between my teacher and I. The dirty blonde boy glared down at me, his two buddies hovering as well; popping their knuckles as they were preparing to beat the hell out of me in front of the school body.

"Where's your mutant heroes now, pest?" Brandon spat, kicking at my stomach hard enough to make me want to gag. "Why pity the ones that have abandoned you and everyone else? Why pity the ones that put all our lives into a great big shithole, up until the Shredder saved us all? Answer that, Kawabe boy!"

There was nothing for me to say, my lungs were still trying to collect enough air for me to breathe after getting it all kicked out of my system. I hugged myself tightly, lying on the floor like roadkill, and trying to shield my stomach once Brandon tried to kick at that area once more. Was it wrong to even care? To care about the ones who were killing themselves by saving mankind? To feel sorry for the brother for making the biggest mistake of his life? History was changed, manipulating the youth into thinking that those creatures are the enemy. Even the good were once evil, the evil were once good.

I looked up at the kids surrounding me, mocking me and wanting to kick the shit out of me, before another action had occurred. Brandon was suddenly punched right in the face by Judas, a blank expression was planted on his face, as he watched the bully tumble down to the ground, only to then get up to suddenly tackle my brother down. Brandon was a pretty big boy, though that never stopped my brother from turning the tables, and saddling on him while throwing multiple punches at his face. The sounds of cheers and Judas's name were heard from the crowd of kids, some stayed to watch, and others stayed in the background, not saying a single word. I watched in horror, seeing the wrath surrounding my brother, forcing him to continuously beat this kid until he was completely unconscious. Not a moment later, a teacher had come by to quickly break the fight up, pushing my brother off of Brandon, as another teacher came to send him off to the nurse's office. Judas tried to squirm out of the male teacher's grip, only to then get slapped on the back of the head for him to calm down.

"That's enough out of you, Judas!" snapped the male teacher, suddenly lowering himself down to grab me by the arm, and lift me up to then take us both inside to the principal's office.

...

Judas and I sat there on the chairs in complete silence; my head down low with a wet rag over my bleeding nose, a hand over my bruising stomach, while Judas looked forward with a blank look. His hands clenched into fists, tightening his grip over his pants, eyes looking straight at Brandon from across the room. After what had happened, I kind of felt sorry for him after getting beat up by Judas. Brandon didn't want to look at him, his left eye purple and puffed up, nose still bleeding with the tissues stuck a bit into his nostrils, and a few bandages lay here and there over his face. I could feel his eyes looking at me, pleading for me to make my brother stop terrifying him.

Silence was cut off once the door from the principal's office had opened, revealing a slim bodied middle-aged woman; dark brown hair put up in a perfect bun, revealing two light brown streaks on either side of her head. The woman was dressed professionally as always, eyes looking down at my brother and I behind the glasses she wore. The principal gestured for Judas and I to follow her inside the office, not hesitating as I got up from my spot and followed from behind. Closing the door, we sat in the comfy leather chairs in front of the large desk, as the principal went over to sit on the other side.

"Let's start with you, Kyle" she said; her voice calm for the while as she looked at me, "what happened?"

To be honest, I didn't really know what happened back there; much of what happened seemed blurry to me. "I was hit by Brandon Kelper—there was a bit of tension that happened in class earlier. I had said something that I'm guessing offended him and some of the students…"

"It's hard to say anything, when everything happens to be offensive to everyone" she said, silence filling the air for a moment. "Try not to feel bad about him though, at this rate, I don't think Mr. Kelper will be laying a finger on you again. However, that doesn't mean you will be off the hook, Judas" she said, turning to look over to him. "I understand that you were just defending Kyle, but beating up another student uncontrollably will not be tolerated in this school, period. The teachers may have a say in this, but I don't. You are an intelligent and competitive boy; I'd hate to expel you or anything higher than that."

"You're just going to punish me for defending my brother?" he asked in a serious tone, a glare directed towards the principal, as she sat up straight with her chin up a bit.

"No. No, I won't" she responded calmly, "But rests assure that this **will** be a permanent report in your school records, and if you are sent to me once again for the same problem, I will do something about it. Are we clear?"

Judas stayed silent, eyes lowering down with anger in them, as he tightened his grip over his pants a bit more. Seeing this, I laid a gentle hand over his; sensing his aura, wanting for it to calm down. The principal cleared her throat, "well then, you two can head back to class then. I'll have the same chat with Brandon, so don't be too worried, Kyle, okay?"

"I'm not worried" I responded, helping my brother up from his seat, as I lead him out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

"Does it still hurt?" Judas asked, looking down at me as he gestured his head towards my abdomen. I tried to avoid touching that area where Brandon had kicked me, leaving my hands away by holding some of the grocery bags we had gotten after school.

"A little, it hurts to breathe" I responded honestly, taking slow little breaths; the two of us continuing our walk towards the apartment.

"I'll have you take some pain killers when we get home". Judas stayed silent after that, his eyes staring forward while he clutched the grocery bags tightly; two bags in each grip. I couldn't help but look down at his hands holding the bag; the sight of his bare knuckles covered with small cuts and dried-up blood from the fight made me cringe.

"I don't know how you do it" I began; this making Judas turn his gaze towards me. "You're so tough and able to fight your own battles — especially mine".

Judas chuckled under his breath, "Other twins are different from each other, too, Ky. I'm practically your big brother in this take, I'm supposed to fight for you and be the strongest".

"That doesn't mean I have to be the weak-link forever…" I bit my tongue for the moment, "I just want to feel tough and brave like you, be able to fight my own battles and avoid having you get into trouble because of me".

"You're worried that I might get into deep trouble, just because of what Mrs. Stone had said earlier?" Judas couldn't help but laugh a bit, bumping his arm to mine, "that woman doesn't scare me, and neither does Brandon. I can't intentionally teach you, but I do know that you have the toughness in you—just need to figure out a way to let that part of you out, is all. But if I were you, I wouldn't worry about me. You just worry about uncle Shin and yourself, are we clear?"

Hearing what my brother had to say, I kept it all noted, and gave Judas a definite nod. Though, it wasn't going to stop me from worrying about him, too; aside from uncle Shin, Judas is practically the only family I've got in this world after momma and papa had passed away. "Yeah"

Walking just around the block to where our apartment was located just across the street, I then remembered a task that I had to do for uncle Shin; mentally telling myself to give Miss Helen the money once Judas is inside the shop. Walking inside, uncle Shin looked up from his reading, a pipe between his lips as he watched us come inside to set the groceries down.

"Kyle, what happened to your face?"

"It's a long story, but I think I dropped something on the way over here—I'll be right back" I said to the two, giving them a nod before walking backwards until my back hit the glass door, and pushed myself forward to step outside and walk along the sidewalk. Finally passing the window of the shop, I quickly ran across the street and went around the corner where Miss Helen's place was located. On the first floor of the three-story high apartment complex was an old wooden door, a single light from above the door was lid up, and the smell of a nearby dumpster lingered in the air. I dug into my pocket to take out the black metal cube, and knocked on the door.

"Miss Helen?" I called out, "it's me, Kyle".

It was silent for a moment, only until the sound of the lock on the other side was heard, and the front door opened just a bit to reveal two eyes looking down at me. The only sound she made were light breathes coming from her opened mouth; behind the door, she was completely drowned in darkness, yet the light from above the door illuminated her eyes. Hazel yellow…the type of eye color she never had before.

Blinking a bit, I lifted up my hand to her and showed the cube, "uncle Shin told me to give this to you" I explained, holding out the cube to her. I couldn't see her face entirely, but from the look in her eyes, she seemed shocked to see money being held before her. Opening the door a little more, I noticed that the brown tapestry was still wrapped around her, covering her up entirely. Looking down, a shaky disfigured hand with scales and dried blood cautiously moved closer towards my hand; the tips of her fingers touched the cube as if to make sure that it was real, before she had suddenly snatched the cube away from me. "Does anybody else know you're here?" she asked, her tone of voice sounded raspy, as if she were sick.

I shook my head at her answer. "Miss Helen…did you get mutated?"

"Shush! P-please don't say that around here" she snapped in a whispering tone, laying her scaly finger dangerously over my lips. The smell of dry blood and rotten flesh slithered into my nostrils from her finger; I could almost gag at this moment. "…please Kyle, for your sake and mine, don't tell anyone about what happened to me. Don't even tell Judas—if I get caught by the Foot force, I don't know what I'll do. Just please promise me you won't tell anyone about this, and about our encounter today".

"I-I won't—I promise I won't" was all that I could even say, before Miss Helen had then knelt down to my level, and placed both of her hands over my shoulders as she came a little closer. The light illuminated over her, revealing her entire facial features once she put down the tapestry a bit from her muzzle. The sight of her terrified me, eyes widening from seeing how that mutagen had transformed this once beautiful middle-aged black woman—into a humanoid scaly reptile. A lizard, to be exact, and there was no way of denying the fact that she didn't look like one at all. Her large hazel yellow eyes looked at me, glassy—as if she wanted to cry.

"Listen to me, Kyle" she began, "the Foot Empire ain't what they say they are. What they said about those aliens being destroyed all those years ago—they're lying. The Foot force ain't what they are—you keep your distance from them, you hear me? And whatever they do, whatever they say to you…do not trust them. Matter of fact…I wouldn't bother trusting anyone in this damn city".

My wide eyes stayed glued to Miss Helen, not saying a single word, but gulping before giving her a quick nod in agreement. With that, Miss Helen made a low grunt, and gently touched my head before standing up and quickly stepping inside to then slam the door shut. In all my years of living, never have I seen a mutant close up—especially that close in general. Blinking a few times, I shook my head and slowly made my way back towards the shop, where uncle Shin was waiting for me inside.

He stood there behind the counter, the pipe still in his mouth while puffing some smoke, hesitating for a brief moment as he looked towards the stairs that led to the apartment. "Did she take it?"

I stayed silent, sitting myself on one of the antique wooden chairs in the center; my hands clasped each other in between my legs, eyes not blinking as I continued to think about what I had just seen.

"Kyle?"

I shot my head up quickly, my voice sounding shaky, "y-yes". We didn't speak for a moment, the sound of ticking from some of the Grandfather clocks were heard from the corner of the shop. Uncle Shin moved himself away from the back of the counter, and went towards my direction to kneel down to my level, and placed a gentle hand over my shoulder. "…you knew about it…didn't you?"

"You're the only person I could trust to have helped me do her a favor—"

"Uncle Shin, it's too dangerous to help mutants, especially in this area!" I responded in a whispering tone; my tiny hands grasped his wrinkly wrist gently. "I know you just want to help, but it's not our place. Who knows what the Force might do to us if they find out that we're helping out a mutant. They can easily take Judas and I away, just like what happened to Miss Helen when they took Cecilia!"

"I know it is a risky situation, but you should not worry about it too much, Kyle"

"Why does everybody keep saying that?"

"You worry too much—and that is what makes you vulnerable enough for others to notice that something is, indeed, wrong. Just keep this between you and me, okay?"

I didn't know exactly what to say at that point, the information that was being told was suffocating me from within. Breathing heavily for a second only made me grunt, and place my hand carefully over the bruised area on my abdomen. Seeing my reaction, uncle Shin carefully picked up my shirt a bit, revealing the dark bruise that had already formed. He sighed, settling my shirt back down, and gestured his hand for me to follow him upstairs. "Come now, let's see if we can help that up".


	4. Chapter 4

**[Hey guys, I do want to apologize for this chapter being short than the rest; I desperately need some sleep, but I promise I'll write the next chapter a little longer! Do enjoy~]**

The darkest time of the day had finally arrived; many of the lights from the other apartments and homes had gone out for bedtime, while the streetlights from below took the nightshift. The small lamp in the room stayed lit between mine and my brother's beds; lighting up part of the room, it brought some good comfort for me at the most. I couldn't help but think about what I had just seen earlier—who I had just seen behind that old wooden door. There was no way that creature was Miss Helen; even with much of the evidence all around us, I still couldn't believe it. Does Cecilia even know about her own mother's condition? Was her start in mutation practically the reason why the Foot Force took Cecilia away in the first place? For the most, the only living beings that knew what had happened to Miss Helen, was my uncle and I. Though, wondered why uncle Shin didn't want Judas to know anything about the situation at hand; did he not trust him as much as he trusts me? What kind of sick twisted plans would Judas even create, if he were to find out about Miss Helen? Judas was practically much more different than how I was; the stuff that he would do, the things he would think—in ways, it always frightened me. Though, I wouldn't assume he would be the one to open his mouth up just to get someone go down the road of death.

"What's bugging you this time?"

"Hm?" I responded quickly, realizing that I had dozed off again by looking up at the ceiling for too long. I turned my gaze towards Judas; he laid there in bed like a corpse in a coffin, hands clasped over his stomach, his body frozen as his hazel eyes were glued towards me. Even his eyes frightened me sometimes; he always had the need to know every single thing that was going on in my mind, every bit of movement I would take, anything I would speak. Even at the age of twelve, Judas believed that a twin **mus** t know everything that happens, or is going to happen, to his or her other twin. To be connected all the time, yet, he wanted to be the most dominant one in the small bunch. He wanted to control me at the very least, but I would try and at least think of ways for him to calm himself down, and get his mind off of the idea. I would usually have to lie about my thoughts. "Just thinking about what happened today at school" I began, "I can't help but feel like we're intentionally being belittled by the adults, when they know that what we say that's against the Foot is correct".

"It's been like that for many years, Ky. You should know that".

"You know what I mean. I mean think about it, the definition of 'education' and 'school' has changed within those forty years, and what the adults mainly teach us students are to hate the ones we've called heroes before. Regardless of the damage that's been created all those years ago through those different battles, their main mission was to protect us all from the true enemy."

Judas stayed completely silent after that, staring straight into my soul as if he was about to burst. "You believe in that bull?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to believe" I responded truthfully, "We hold nothing but two different stories in our history, almost like the Old and New Testament of the bible. It's been told that both parties saved and protected us from before. It's just—it's too tricky for me".

"Then I'd just advice you to keep it locked up in your mind from now on" Judas responded firmly, "Kids like us shouldn't doubt our leader, we all know that he has done a lot of good things to protect us all—remember the day when the shop got robbed by those stupid Purple Dragons, and the Foot Force came to help us out? Hell, they were even ordered to fix up the place after what those bastards did! Those creatures weren't created to save us and the entire world—they were only saving themselves and their close friends…they didn't care. That pathetic brother figured it all out, and damn am I glad he made that choice, because look at us now. We're living, because those creatures were finally killed."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing from Judas; nothing couldn't escape my mouth, as I stared directly at my brother from across. Though in ways—he was practically right. If the brother were to have continued on fighting alongside with his brothers, we wouldn't even be here. If Shredder had been killed instead, how could we survive against the notorious gangs, from the outburst of the mutagen? Everyone knew well enough that the mutagen was connected to those mutants fully, and they were practically "experiments" belonging to the Kraang. Hell, even one of the brothers was actually connected to the alien species. He held the mind of an extraterrestrial, while the others were left nothing, but a higher DNA of a human. Shredder knew this too, and that's why he and his army did whatever they could to stop the mutants and the Kraang for good, and kept mankind alive.

Judas got up from bed, and went over to the side of my bed to rest his head over my arm, and began to gently rub at my shaggy hair. "It's okay to doubt sometimes, but it's never okay to take the wrong side. We're still young, eventually you'll understand like how I do". He smiled warmly down at me, petting my head once more before standing up, and then tucked me into bed. "Let's get some sleep, okay? Tomorrow will be a new day for us".


End file.
